A Kiss
by BeefDonburi95
Summary: Sesshoumaru and older Rin oneshot. Basically what it says on the tin.


The forest was the right kind of quiet and brimmed with all kinds of life. The trees were tall with strong limbs laden with new spring leaves. Under their boughs walked rabbits and deer through the vast expanse of woodland sprawl. Beneath an ancient magnolia tree, knelt a young woman with long black hair and energetic eyes. She was a woman in bloom, late teens and lovely as a flower. She sang to herself as she plucked herbs and flowers and filled her basket, periodically pausing to shift and readjust her kimono. The smile plastered across her sweet face seemed to be perpetual. She was a naturally happy girl.

But this girl was not alone. In the limbs of another tree sat a man too perfect to possibly be human and glad in noble armour. His amber gaze, normally so hard and cold softened at the mere sight of the woman below. He was her protector just as he had been since she was but a girl. The man was a great demon lord, ruler of the western lands and even in spite of his connection with this girl being viewed as unbecoming, he remained near her all the same. The demon's sharp ears could pick up every word she sung despite being several meters away.

The young woman sang away until she suddenly stopped and winced, drawing her hand back away from a plant to her chest. The demon lord smelled blood.

"Owch." The girl said under her breath.

"Rin."

The girl turned at the sound of one voice she could recognize anywhere and smiled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! It has been a long time." Rin stood up in a rather inelegant way and met his eyes with her own. The demon reached out and grabbed her hand, causing Rin's cheeks to blossom bright pink.

"Milord?" She asked as if her breath had been stolen from her. Sesshoumaru examined the small pinprick of blood on the girl's index finger before gently enclosing his lips around it. Rin flushed even redder. Sesshoumaru withdrew her finger from his lips and scanned her. She had grown even more beautiful since he'd seen her last. It had been half a year since he'd visited her last, a mere eye blink to a demon.

"You cut yourself." He commented, an attempt as casual conversation. Rin beamed brilliantly. Her radiance pierced Sesshoumaru, rendering him breathless in an instant.

"I suppose I was being careless." She chuckled lightly.

Sesshoumaru could hear her heart pounding. Was it his touch that sparked such a reaction? He drew closer to her. Rin looked down sheepishly.

Sesshoumaru caught her cheek with his hand and gently turned her face toward his.

"Why do you not look at me?"

Rin was so close to him. His gaze washed over every part of her face: her delicate nose, her lips the colour of apples, her blushing cheeks, her childlike tree-bark brown eyes and her slender jaw-line.

Rin studied him as well, those curious eyes etching every piece of him into her memory. A smiled folded her lips though it was more shy than usual. She trailed her small fingers down his angular jaw, her expression filled with undisguised awe. She was touching him.

Something burned within Sesshoumaru, a fire never explored. It impregnated his very blood with desire, a want for this girl.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled Rin close. Rin let out a small gasp then softened and slid her hers around his back. Sesshoumaru combed his fingers through her dark locks as he drank in her intoxicating scent. Rin laid her head on his chest and listened.

"I can hear your heartbeat, milord." She whispered to him. The young woman lifted her head with a new kind of emotion heavy laden in her countenance. Sesshoumaru felt overwhelmed by it. The girl took his face in her hands and rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes. She sighed deeply and an innocent colour spread across her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru's lips met hers with a softness, a hesitance. Rin kissed back with more intensity. Her hands searched him like she was blind, running over his face, neck and winding into his long, silver river of hair. Sesshoumaru kissed her hungrily now, his own hands feeling the contours of her form. And yet they did not go where it was too far. They remained on her hips and the small of her back as he tasted her.

When the kiss finally broke, the two simply stood there awestruck at the reality of what both had just done. It had been something new to the both of them and that made it all the more beautiful. Rin smiled, her face still bright red. It grew wider and she let out a giggle.

"Milord, you're blushing."

Sesshoumaru's face felt hot. Sure enough, his stoic demeanor had been shattered entirely, rendering him raw and open to Rin with a single kiss. She laughed at the shock in his eyes and hugged him tightly. He rested his chin on her head

"How is your finger?" he inquired, his voice its usual monotone but with an edge of something new. Rin held up her finger, the tiny wound dried.

"Much better."

_**/Authors Notes /**_

_**I know that I should be publishing new chapters for my other SesshRin fic, but I lost around three chapter's worth of work when my laptop decided to die on me. Unfortunetly, there was no Tenseiga present to revive it and salvage my hard work. ;_;**_

_**So instead, I bring this one shot of cuteness. I wrote it while experiencing one hell of a headache, so I crave your indulgence if it has a bunch of errors throughout it. As always, thank you for reading!**_


End file.
